Heart of Ice, Fist of Steel
by eyes-of-azure
Summary: Two years after the events of Persona 3, Akihiko and Mitsuru find themselves reuniting upon Mitsuru's request for him to join the Shadow Operatives. Feelings are surfaced and bonds are pushed to their limits as the two struggle to cope with sins of the past and struggles of the present. Takes place before and after the events of Persona 4: Arena. Akihiko x Mitsuru.


**A Proposition, A Lingering Memory**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 4: Arena. The characters and story are owned solely by Atlus._

_Setting: After the events of Persona 3, before Persona 4: Arena. All scenes meant to be placed between canon story arcs._

* * *

The front door opened with ease as Akihiko briskly stepped into his apartment, the sweat still pouring out of him from several hours of training with the university boxing team. He gently closed the door, leaned against it and let out a sigh.

His apartment was small, but well kept. The only reason he could afford housing to begin with was his ticket to a full scholarship at a prestigious university, thanks to his unmatched boxing skills. He worked a part time job as an assistant P.E. coach at a local high school for ten hours a week. Work, boxing, school; it was bound to happen that one of the three would slip and it turned out to be his grades.

Akihiko had always been naturally intelligent and although his focus was never solely on studying, he got by fairly well in high school. Now he was exhausted and his slacking showed off in his classes since he often dozed off and had limited time for homework and long papers. He wasn't much fazed by it though. His love was boxing and he was getting stronger every day. That alone pleased the young man.

He walked over to a full length mirror on the inside of the closet door in his compact bedroom. He stood in front of the mirror, wiping the sweat off his face and checking for any cuts or bruises, taking off his already revealing boxing robe to poke and prod his polished physique. He winced as he touched his left side under his rib cage. He made a mental note how to block the move next time.

His self-examination was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. He turned to pick up his cell lying on his bed sheets without bothering to look at the caller.

"Hello? This is Akihiko Sanada," he said nonchalantly.

"It's been a long time, Akihiko," a refined female voice said on the other line.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He knew it from anywhere.

"Mitsuru!" he exclaimed in laughter. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting to hear your voice."

The woman sighed on the other line, "I'll never understand why you never bother to utilize caller I.D. when it's readily available to you."

He scoffed, "Maybe it's for surprising moments like these."

He could tell she was smiling. He continued, "So what's up? It's unlike you to call unless you need me for something."

Mitsuru's tone of voice shifted to her signature authoritative, analytical, no nonsense way of speaking. "I wish to offer you a proposition and for that I would rather speak to you in person."

"Does this have anything to do with your dealings with the police these past six months?"

"That is the case, yes. Are you free tomorrow evening? I will arrange a flight to head over as soon as possible if you are available."

Akihiko smirked, "Of course I'm free. You've got me curious, Mitsuru."

She replied, "I'm glad it peaks your interest. Tomorrow at 7 then. I'll text you the meeting place after I have finished arrangements."

The call ended. Akihiko shook his head, a wry smile appearing on his face. "As formal as always."

* * *

There was a slight chill in the evening air, but the wind was gentle and quiet. As Akihiko walked down the street he looked up to see a waning moon and smirked to himself, feeling a sense of nostalgia rush through him. How many times had he looked at the moon then? It was foreboding and ominous at the time, but now two years later it was beautifully serene. It was a perfect night.

He was dressed in business casual attire and carried a dark blue jacket over his shoulder. He still could never shake off that habit when it wasn't chilly enough to wear the thing. He spotted the café from a distance and saw a beautiful woman with ravishing red hair and piercing eyes. She wore a finely tailored white coat coupled with skin-tight beige pants. He noticed her elegant brown boots cut off below the knee as she sat cross-legged calmly waiting for his arrival. She was always dressed to impress.

He took his seat across from her without a word and for a moment they stared into each other eyes and a small smile formed on both their faces. They had been friends for so long that well, a formal greeting was never required. Mitsuru broke the peaceful silence.

"You've certainly grown up, Akihiko. You look well."

The young man replied, "You've grown into a fine woman yourself, Mitsuru. I can't believe it's been two years since last I saw you."

"Well to be fair, we have spoken on the phone on several occasions," she remarked.

Akihiko leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. He feigned sarcasm, "To be fair, those conversations were brief to say the least."

Mitsuru placed her chin on her slender intertwined fingers, elbows on the table leaning forward. "I'll admit that they were to the point, but we have both been busy with our own lives."

"Our own lives…" he trailed off.

He noticed Mitsuru's concerned expression and laughed it off. "It's nothing, just being reminded of things is all."

Mitsuru ordered coffee for him, one sugar no milk, and ordered jasmine tea for herself. Small baked treats were brought to the table.

"You still remember my order?" Akihiko asked, half-surprised.

She returned a smile, "How could I forget? Didn't we always used to go out for coffee some evenings when we were in S.E.E.S.?"

He chuckled, "Junpei always thought we were up to something."

They both laughed. A short silence followed and Akihiko couldn't help but gaze into those piercing dark brown eyes, almost red against the contrast of her hair. Mitsuru shifted in her seat and turned her gaze away, slightly uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. At that moment the drinks were brought and she proceeded to tell him about her proposition.

"As you know, I've been developing a shadow response team in coalition with the Kirijo group and the national police agency. The Security Department, Shadow Response Unit is its name. It is an unofficial unit of the police that deals with Shadow activity that lies outside the scope of law. We have no official standing so if a negative outcome occurs, both the police and Kirijo will deny any involvement. We are more commonly referred to as the Shadow Operatives and I am its leader. The group is still in its infancy, but I am already developing a loyal team. I have appointed Aigis as a high-ranking operative and now I am asking you to join as well, to be one of the founding members of the Shadow Operatives."

Akihiko listened intently to her words and now his gaze turned thoughtful, thinking hard about the implications. In only a few moments he accepted the position.

Mitsuru sighed with relief, "I knew you wouldn't back down from this opportunity. I'm glad you're on board."

There was a glint in Akihiko's eye as he pounded his left fist into his right.

"How could I say no? Another opportunity to defeat Shadows and to grow stronger."

Mitsuru sighed and shook her head.

He then added, "Besides, you need me around to help put your plans into action."

She looked up surprised, "What?"

"Come on. We're a team remember? You and I have always got each other's backs. I stir you to action, you calm me down. It's how it works."

The red-haired beauty's eyes softened and she looked at him in a way that the young man didn't know how to react.

He stuttered for a moment before adding, "Besides, electricity always loses against ice. It's time I proved that wrong."

Mitsuru replied, "Oh? Is that a challenge then?"

He smiled back, "Why not?"

At that point the conversation steered elsewhere. They reminisced about their high school days as well as telling each other about their current lives. Time passed quickly, yet at the same time it felt frozen in place. Akihiko couldn't help but watch the woman before him stirring her cup of tea with the utmost poise. Those delicate fingers were so gentle and yet could grasp a rapier with strength. He admired her, to say the least. As they spoke he could feel her eyes piercing through him and he was unsure of what she saw in him. Her eyes gave no hint of an answer, but all the same there was a feeling of warmth and a tenderness that he had long missed and had not felt since last he saw her. He wondered if she knew the feeling.

The wind stirred and played with the empress's hair. Akihiko found it amusing, no that wasn't the word…dazzling. Mitsuru sighed in exasperation.

"This wind is growing rather obnoxious."

Akihiko suppressed a laugh, replying, "It may do you some good to let loose a bit. You're always so uptight."

She played with her hair for a moment, ignoring his comment. Or was there a hint of a blush he saw?

He bit his lip. _Ah crap, that could have been taken one too many ways. So stupid!_

He saved face by suggesting that they should be going since the wind was picking up.

Mitsuru nodded in agreement. She grabbed her clutch purse and proceeded to stand, pulling out her wallet in the process.

"Well in that case, I'm glad we had this conversation. I'll notify you of your new living arrangements and so forth as well as transfer you to online classes for college. I've heard your grades have been slipping."

Akihiko winced as he stood up, his pride obviously hurt. He quickly placed money on the table before Mitsuru had a chance.

She smiled in thanks and turned to leave, but Akihiko gently grabbed hold of her arm. She stopped. A force of electricity shook his body. He knew she felt it too. Time stood still for a moment.

"Let me walk you home. It's not safe at night around here."

She turned to him and replied in a slightly playful yet stern tone, "You really don't think I can take care of myself?"

He let go and stuttered for a moment, "No! No, of course not." He thought for a moment before adding, "I guess it's just an excuse to spend more time with you. I haven't seen you for nearly two years after all."

He looked up, hoping to see a response from her but she was already walking off.

"Hey!" He called out to her.

She waved her hand and smiled back teasingly, "If you're coming, then keep up! We have five blocks to go!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes and jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

The two of them walked together in the brisk night air. It was a peaceful town and few cars were passing by, giving off a surreal atmosphere by light of the moon. There was a calm river that ran through the main district where small boats could be boarded and ferried along the river for a nominal fee.

They unintentionally wandered towards the bank, Mitsuru especially mesmerized by the night lamps that danced on the water's surface, the moon's full reflection broken by cool ripples of water. They stood there in silence for a time. Mitsuru slowly opened her mouth and sighed,

"Sometimes I wish I could just enjoy life like this, without all the stress and weight of the corporation on my shoulders. For some reason, this night is the most peaceful I've felt in a long time."

Akihiko turned his eyes to her. She truly was radiant in the moonlight. It was as if a weight had been thrown from her shoulders into the deep water below. He felt a warm sensation spread in his chest. He didn't know why but his mind wandered back to well over two years ago.

It was the night Mitsuru's father was killed. Well after the madness had subsided and the friends returned to their dorms for the night, Akihiko knocked gently on Mitsuru's door. He could hear sobbing on the other side. He touched the knob, realized it was unlocked, and opened the door. A curled up Mitsuru lay on her bed with her face to the opposing wall. His heart ached for her, knowing well the despairing feeling of losing someone close to one's heart. Without thinking he walked over to the bedside. He gently climbed into bed and held her close. She continued to sob as she held on to his arm, as if for dear life. He wrapped his arms tighter, never once letting go. He didn't say a word. He knew there was no point - no words of comfort he could give that would ease the pain. All he could do was to be there for her.

After a half an hour of uncontrollable tears, Mitsuru turned over and buried her head in his chest. Her sobs were more muffled, slowly becoming more sporadic until she fell into a deep sleep. He lay there the whole night, never once giving in to sleep, in case she woke with a start. He stayed and held her head close to his chest. Listening to the rhythmic beating of her heart and feeling her breath on his skin.

He left her early morning, covering her up in blankets before closing the door softly behind him.

Akihiko's mind came back to the present with a start.

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru called out to him.

He turned to her in half a daze, startled out of daydream.

She shook her head and laughed, "What's gotten into you?"

He forced a smile, "It's nothing, I just – I was just reminded of a memory."

Curiosity sparkled in her eyes.

"And what memory is that?"

Akihiko, not knowing how else to approach it, spoke bluntly, "I was remembering the night I held you in my arms, the night your father…" And his words trailed off.

Her expression darkened. "What about it?"

He fidgeted for a moment, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"I guess it's because after we parted ways, I've never been able to regain that certain warmth…that sense of assurance I feel when I'm with you."

Mitsuru's eyes widened.

He continued. "Maybe it's because we've been together since middle school, but there's something missing without you around and now that you're here…well I guess it reminds me of the night I was closest to you. I mean, I wasn't being selfish or anything at the time I just –"

He clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. "This is stupid, forget I said anything." He turned his face away.

Mitsuru grabbed hold of his clenched hand and uncurled it, one finger at a time. He was puzzled at the gesture. Mitsuru replied,

"I know what you're trying to say, Akihiko. You're easier to read than you think."

He felt flushed for a moment.

Her voice softened, "I'll admit my mind has often wandered to that night, however painful it may still be to open old wounds. There were several times when I felt that the world was closing in around me, a suffocating feeling. Then I'd remember those arms tightly wrapped around me, the constant rhythm of a heart, and a warm breath in my hair. It comforted me."

Akihiko stood shell-shocked, never expecting such a confession from Mitsuru who rarely ever broke down her walls. Those walls of ice, they were melting before his eyes.

Mitsuru smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm getting carried away."

He retorted softly, "No, no you're not."

Mitsuru looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears.

"But I can't, Akihiko. I don't know how."

He knew exactly what she meant…those walls, even with tears, were coming back up. He could see her slipping away again. In a desperate attempt not to lose her he pressed his lips against hers with a passion he never knew he had. Her eyes opened wide in response. She was as stiff as ice. In a moment, her eyes closed, the tears rolling down her cheeks and she let his lips linger on hers.

Not knowing what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, wedging his tongue into her mouth. They kissed with a burning fire. She held on tighter, she wouldn't let him go. After a short while they reluctantly pulled away. They were both heaving, stunned at what had happened between them. The ice had been broken.

Mitsuru touched her lips, slightly dazed. Akihiko stood frigid and panting, tensely waiting for a response.

She looked into his grey eyes, gently pressed her hand on his chest and without a second thought whispered in his ear, "Tomorrow night at 8."

She pulled away, quickly turning and walking at a brisk pace toward the hotel. Her steps were hurried. Akihiko stood there, in shock, attempting to make sense of the words he just heard gently purred in his ear.

* * *

_Next update will hopefully be coming soon! It will lead up to the situations Akihiko and Mitsuru find themselves in at the beginning of Persona 4: Arena. Please review! Thank you!_


End file.
